1. Fields of Invention
The present invention relates to a plunger device, and, more particularly, relates to a new plunger device that is generally used for cleaning out clogged drains or pipes and methods of making and using the new plunger device.
2. Discussion of Background and Prior Art
A conventional plunger is typically a device comprising a rubber or resilient suction cup that is attached to the end of a stick and is used to clean out stopped or clogged drains or pipes. The conventional plunger is utilized by placing the suction cup over the stopped or clogged area which is generally over the drain or pipe opening, and the plunger is moved up and down causing the suction cup to create a suction force over the stopped or clogged area. The suction force is able to draw or suck the debris, material, particles, feces, etc. (hereafter generically referred to as xe2x80x9cclogging materialxe2x80x9d) that is/are causing the stop or clog from the stopped or clogged area. After the stop or clog is cleared, the drain or pipe is then able to be used in its normal manner.
The conventional plunger, however, presents many problems. One problem with the conventional plunger is that it draws or sucks the clogging material from the stopped or clogged area which can be very messy for the person having to clear the stop or clog. The plunger can be very messy since the clogging material is being directed from the clogged or stopped area and towards the person performing the plunging function. The moving of the plunger up and down in the water and clogged area may cause splashing of the water and corresponding clogging material (i.e. splashing of particles, debris, feces, etc.) onto the person that is using the plunger. If the amount of clogging material is excessive, then the person may have to manually remove and separately dispose of the clogging material (i.e. manually remove the particles, debris, feces, etc. from the drain or pipe of a toilet or sink).
Another problem is that the suction cup may not fit well or fit entirely over the clogged drain or pipe. This problem is especially true for toilets where the drain area is typically too large for a conventional size plunger. In these situations, the proper amount of suction force may not be created by the suction cup to clear the clog or stop from the drain or pipe area. A further problem exists in that the clogging material is drawn or sucked from the stopped or clogged area, and if the clogging material is not physically and separately removed (i.e. manually, etc.) from the drain or pipe area, then the clogging material again flows back into the drain or pipe area which can result in the drain or pipe not being cleared or the drain or pipe being stopped or clogged again.
Another prior art plunger that has been disclosed is one that has a cylindrical hollow body, a slidable handle, and a circular plate that has approximately the same diameter as the cylindrical hollow body and is attached at one end of the handle, such as the plunger disclosed or marketed by HANDSOME REWARDS, 19465 Brennan Ave., Perris, Calif. 92599 (i.e. xe2x80x9cABFLUSSREINIGER SUPER PLUNGERxe2x80x9d) or the plunger disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,156,538 to Lee. The handle and the circular plate slides within the hollow of the cylindrical body. A suction cup is attached at one end of the cylindrical body. The handle is pulled out and in an extended position from the cylindrical body. The suction cup of the plunger is then inserted and placed over the clogged area. The handle and attached circular plate is then slidingly moved within the hollow of the cylindrical body and pushed towards the suction cup end of the cylindrical body forcing air or water generally towards and through the clog or stop. However, the main problems with this plunger is that its pumping or plunging action can be very messy (i.e. causing splashing onto the user, etc.), and, in order to be able to re-use the plunger in one method of use, the entire plunger must be removed from the clogged or stopped area before the handle can be pulled out and re-extended from the cylindrical body. The plunger is then able to be used again to force more air or water towards the clog or stop. Otherwise, if the handle is pulled or extended from the cylindrical body when the plunger is still inserted over the clogged area, then the circular plate and moving handle create a suction force in which water and/or clogging material from the clog or stop will be drawn or sucked into the hollow of the cylindrical body resulting in the plunger not working and creating a mess for the user.
Caustic (i.e. corroding, dissolving, burning, etc.) chemicals have been known and used to clear clogs from drains or pipes. However, due to the nature of these chemicals, these caustic chemicals present potential hazards, harms, or dangers to persons that are exposed to them or that accidentally ingest or come into contact with them (i.e. especially internal contact), and some caustic chemicals can corrode or harm the drains or pipes to which they are poured and come into contact. These caustic chemicals also present potential environmental problems, especially those issues relating to their disposal into the environment.
Otherwise, if the clogged or stopped area persists and cannot be cleared, then a professional plumber must be contracted to clear the clogged or stopped area, and the contracting of a professional plumber can be very expensive.
Therefore, a new plunger invention and corresponding methods of manufacture and use that would allow quick, easy, clean, cost-effective, environmentally safe, and readily repeatable air forcing or clearing action towards a clogged or stopped area is needed and desired, and it is an object of the present invention to overcome the problems and limitations of the prior art that has been discussed.
Set forth is a brief summary of the invention in order to solve the foregoing problems and achieve the foregoing and other objects, benefits, and advantages in accordance with the purposes of the present invention as embodied and broadly described herein.
Accordingly, it is an object and advantage of the present invention to provide a new plunger having a cylindrical hollow body, a handle, an outlet hose, an outlet tip, and a valve or flap mechanism that is able to control the air flow within the hollow of the cylindrical body so that the user can readily push and pull the handle of the plunger.
It is one aspect and advantage of the present invention to provide a valve or flap mechanism that can be moved into a closed position so that air can be forced out of the front of the plunger and towards a clogged or stopped area and can also be moved into an open position so that air is allowed to flow in through the back end of the plunger and water and/or clogging material is not drawn or sucked into the interior of the plunger.
It is a further aspect and advantage of the present invention to provide a handle of the plunger having a piston plate attached to one of its ends and a flexible valve flap attached to the piston plate wherein the flap compresses against the inner walls of the cylindrical body and is automatically forced in a closed position against the piston plate covering and sealing perforated by-pass holes in the piston plate so that air is compressed and forced out of the plunger when the handle is pushed into the plunger and wherein the flap flexes outwardly and away from the piston plate and is forced into an open position in which the perforated by-pass holes of the piston plate are in an open position to allow air to flow through them so that air flows in through the back end of the plunger and a suction force is prevented from being created at the front portion of the plunger that would draw or suck water and/or clogging material into the interior of the plunger when the handle is pulled and extended from the plunger.
It is a further aspect and advantage of the present invention to provide a handle having a piston plate attached to one of its ends and a circular valve plate that slidingly fits within the inner portion of the piston plate wherein the valve plate is coupled to and controlled by a handle control mechanism wherein the handle control mechanism controls the valve plate in a closed position that covers and seals the perforated by-pass holes on the piston plate that allows air to be forced out of the front end of the plunger and wherein the handle control mechanism further controls the valve to be in an open position that allows air to flow in through the back end of the plunger so that water and/or clogging material is prevented from being drawn or sucked into the plunger.
It is a further aspect and advantage of the present invention to provide a handle that has attached to it a piston plate with a rotatingly engaging tab portion and a flexible valve flap with perforated by-pass holes and slidingly engaging tab portions attached to the piston plate and a cylindrical body of the plunger further having a top groove along its top inner wall to engage and allow semi-rotational movement of the rotatingly engaging tab portion and having side grooves along its inner side walls that engage and allow sliding movement of the slidingly engaging tab portions wherein the piston plate can be rotated to an offset and closed position so that the handle can be pushed towards the front portion of the plunger to compress and force air out of the plunger and wherein the piston plate can also be rotated to an aligned and open position so that the handle can be pulled or extended from the plunger to allow air to flow in through the back end of the plunger which prevents water and clogging material from being drawn or sucked into the plunger.
It is an object and advantage of the present invention to provide a method of making a new plunger that includes the steps of providing a cylindrical hollow body, slidingly attaching a handle within the cylindrical hollow body, attaching an outlet hose to the front end of the cylindrical body, attaching an outlet tip to the front end of the outlet hose, and attaching a valve or flap mechanism to the handle that is able to control the air flow within the hollow of the cylindrical body so that the user can readily push and pull the handle of the plunger.
It is an object and advantage of the present invention to provide a method of using the new plunger that includes the steps of inserting and allowing a front end of the plunger to remain in a stopped or clogged area until the stopped or clogged area is cleared, pushing the handle towards the front end of the plunger to force air out of the plunger and towards the stopped or clogged area, pulling the handle back and away from the front end of the plunger wherein water and/or clogging material is prevented from being drawn into the plunger and wherein the user is able to again push the handle and force more air towards the clogged or stopped area, and allowing the user to repeat the pushing and pulling of the handle as necessary until the stopped or clogged area is cleared.
It is another object and advantage of the present invention to provide a new plunger apparatus and corresponding methods of manufacture and use that would allow quick, easy, clean, cost-effective, environmentally safe, and readily repeatable air forcing action that is able to clear a clogged or stopped area.